The End Of My Choice
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Re-Post. Hidupnya berubah dan ia harus menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Cast BaekYeol, TaoRis, HunHan, Taoris. RNR PLISS...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The End of My Choice

Cast : BaekYeol, Slight HunHan, KaiTae, KrisTao

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Sad

Sumarry : Langsung baca aja

Chanyeol POV

Hai namaku Park Chanyeol, aku seorang siswa chungdam high school. Aku hidup di keluarga yang kurang mampu. Hari ini seperti biasa, aku harus berangkat pagi – pagi untuk mengantar Koran agar sampai pada pembaca nya tepat waktu. Aku pun berpamitan kepada nenek ku, keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki "Nek, aku berangkat dulu ya". "Kau tidak sarapan dulu Yeoli?" kata nenekku sembari menyiapkan makan. "Tidak usah nek, aku makan di sekolah saja." Ucapku sambil mengambil sepedaku. Aku mengayuh sepeda ku dengan kencang sembari berhenti di rumah – rumah untuk menaruh Koran didepan pagar. Ya, inilah rutinitas ku setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang dapat bersantai sambil menikmati sarapan pagi mereka sebelum bersekolah. Setelah selesai mengantar Koran aku pun mengayuh sepedaku menuju chungdam high school sekolahku. Chungdam high school adalah sekolah anak-anak kaya, tetapi aku dapat bersekolah disana karena memang otakku yang diatas rata-rata sehingga dengan mudahnya aku mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah disana. Tak terasa aku telah sampai di sekolah. Segera ku parkirkan sepedaku di bawah pohon kemudian berlari memasuki kelas sebelum terlambat.

GEDUBRAK…..

"Aaaawwww….." ringisku

" Bodoh, kalau jalan liat-liat dong. Dasar yeoja tomboy bodoh" maki orang yang ku tabrak tadi.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru" aku berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku kemudian berlari tanpa melihat wajahnya. Meskipun aku benar-benar kesal karena dia mengira aku ini yeoja. Apa ia buta sampai sampai tidak melihat kalau aku memakai celana bukan rok. Tetapi aku tidak mau bertengkar dengannya pagi-pagi karena aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku takut kalau aku terlambat masuk kelas, nanti songsaenim akan memarahiku.

Untunglah ternyata songsaenim belum datang. Segera saja aku menuju bangkuku dan mendudukkan diriku disana karena aku memang sudah sangat lelah. "Setiap pagi selalu saja begini. Apa kau tidak merasa capek?" Tanya teman sebangkuku yang sangat cantik meskipun ia seorang namja. "Aku harus melakukannya jika ingin bertahan hidup" ucapku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di meja. "Tapi tak sampai seperti ini juga kan? Setiap pagi mengantar Koran, sepulang sekolah nanti kerja part time sebagai pelayan. Dan aku tau kau sampai tak pernah mempedulikan kesehatanmu" ucapnya yang hanya aku balas helaan nafas karena aku benar-benar sangat lelah.

Tak lama kemudian songsaenim datang dan pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa.

Skip time

Teeet…Teeet….

"Huuh, akhirnya istirahat juga. Ayo Yeol kita ke kantin!"

"Kamu sendiri aja ya, aku lagi males jajan" ucapku beralasan karena hari ini aku nggak punya uang sama sekali mekipun aku akui kalau aku benar-benar lapar karena belum makan dari kemarin siang.

"Aku traktir deh, temenin aku. Aku pingin cerita sesuatu ke kamu. Pliiiss.." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jurus andalannya yaitu jurus puppy eyesnya yang aku yakini pasti tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak permintaan luhan kalau ia sudah menunjukkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mampu menolak tatapanmu itu"

At Kantin

Sesampainya di kantin, aku dan Luhan memesan makanan dan duduk di tempat yang kosong. Aku melihat kantin yang tadinya sepi menjadi sangat ramai karena kedatangan sunbae yang sangat populer di sekolah ini. Ya mereka adalah namja-namja yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah ini entah karena tampang mereka, prestasi mereka, bahkan kekayaan mereka. Ketua mereka bernama Byun Baekhyun, ia terkenal karena kata orang-orang sih ia tampan tetapi menurutku sih masih lebih tampan aku, Baekhyun juga merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini, ia juga mempunyai prestasi di bidang music karena suaranya yang indah. Selain Baekhyun ada Oh Sehun, ia adalah kekasih sahabatku Luhan, ia juga salah satu penyumbang dana di sekolah ini, selain itu sehun juga berprestasi dalam bidang akademik. Setelah itu ada Kim Jong In atau lebih seringnya di panggil Kai, ia setali tiga uang dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dan yang terakhir ada namja imut nan cantik bernama Lee Taemin, ia sama dengan baekhyun, sehun, dan kai. Hanya saja ia berbeda dengan ketiga temannya, Taemin merupakan namja sopan, ramah, pendiam dan sangat baik hati. Taemin juga merupakan kekasih Kai.

"Chagy….. sini!" panggil LuHan.

Sehun pun menoleh dan menghampiri kami yang diikuti dengan teriakan protes dari para fans yang memang kecewa karena idola mereka telah memiliki pacar seorang namja cantik yang bernama Luhan.

"Chaggy, udah makan belum?" manja Luhan kepada sang kekasih.

"Belum chaggy, tapi aku pinginnya makan kamu Hanie."

"Yah, chaggy ini masih di lingkungan sekolah. Apa kau tak malu pada uri Yeoli." Jawab Luhan sambil tersipu malu menutupi semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya.

Akupun hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku kedua pasangan didepan ku ini sebelum sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahuku.

"Hei, kau yeoja yang menabrakku tadi pagi kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Heh, kau buta ya? Jelas-jelas aku ini namja bodoh. Dan aku tadi pagi itu tidak sengaja, bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu?" protesku panjang lebar. Setelah itu aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang memperhatikan aku dari atas sampai bawah kemudian berhenti di selangkanganku, lalu ia menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya yang aku tau ia pasti baru sadar kalau aku ini seorang namja.

"Waaahhh… namja yang cantik" gumamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari selangkanganku.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lihat bodoh, dasar mesum" ucapku sembari menutupi daerahku yang sedari tadi menjadi sasaran mata orang mesum dihadapanku ini.

Akupun melirik kearah yang lain yang sibuk berbisik-bisik. "Kalian sudah jangan ribut, ini kantin." Ucap Luhan memberhentikan pertengkaran kami. "karena ini kantin jadi mereka boleh ribut Hanie, inikan bukan perpustakaan." Ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan. "Luhan benar, lagi pula hal kecil seperti ini kenapa harus kalian ributkan sih."ucap Taemin dengan bijaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini di taman belakang saja sepulang sekolah nanti."tantang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah siapa takut." Ucapku tak mau kalah. Lagipula siapa yang mau kalah dengan orang sombong ini.

Skip time

Sepulang sekolah akupun pergi ke taman belakang. Ternyata ia telah menunggu ku disana sendirian tanpa teman-teman nya. Akupun juga datang kesana sendirian karena tadi Luhan langsung pulang bersama Sehun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda saat di kantin tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan namja mesum." Ucapku menantang.

"Kau harus menanggung akibatnya karena telah mencari gara-gara denganku."ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Me-memang sebenarnya apa salahku?" ucapku terbata sambil memundurkan tubuhku, tetapi naas tubuhku tertahan oleh sebuah pohon besar dan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah memenjarakan tubuhku hingga aku tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana.

"Kesalahanmu adalah satu kau menabrakku tadi pagi, dua kau sudah memaki ku dikantin tadi dan mengakatan kalau aku adalah namja mesum, dan yang ketiga karena kau telah mencuri hatiku. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya tepat ditelingaku. Akupun kaget dan bingung dibuatnya.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The End of My Choice

Cast : BaekYeol, Slight HunHan, KaiTae, KrisTao

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama, fluff

Chanyeol adalah seorang murid beasiswa di Chungdam High School. Tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang namja mesum yang akan membuat hidupnya berubah.

Chanyeol POV

"Eh, a..ap..pa yang kau lakukan?"kataku terbata-bata karena sungguh sekarang namja dihadapanku ini sudah berani menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Yang jelas, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau telah menggodaku."katanya sembari tangannya merambat naik mengelus sesuatu ditubuhku (jangan mesum, maksudnya itu rambut).

"A...a…ak…ku sama sekali tak menggodamu kok." Jujur sekarang aku benar-benar ketakutan karena ulah namja mesum ini.

Tiba-tiba saja namja ini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku membuatku semakin ketakutan. Tetapi entah mengapa jantungku jadi semakin berdegub dengan sangat kencang dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku. Oh Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu ini. Namja yang memiliki nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini hendak menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Makin dekat…dekat…dekat…dan "DOOOORRRR….Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan menciummu ya. Yang mesum itu ternyata kau ya. Hahahaha…."sekarang aku dapat melihatnya tertawa dengan puasnya.

"Dasar namja gila, apa maumu sih?"sekarang ia benar-benar memancing amarahku, membuatku benar-benar ingin membakarnya dengan kekuatan api ku (itu lain cerita, disini kamu nggak punya kekuatan api Yeol).

"Aku tau kalau selama ini kau selalu mengantar Koran di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan sepulang sekolah pun kau masih bekerja sebagai pelayan restaurant." Ucapnya dengan soknya.

"Darimana kau tau? Lalu memang apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanyaku tak kalah soknya.

"Aku mau kau berhenti bekerja, dan mulai sekarang bekerjalah di rumahku. Aku akan memberimu gaji empat kali lipat dari gajimu biasanya. Bagaimana?"

"Memang aku akan bekerja sebagai apa?" tanyaku penasaran karena sungguh empat kali lipat bukanlah sesuatu yang sedikit.

"Kau akan bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadiku. Dan kau harus tinggal dirumahku. Bagaimana?"

Sejenak aku menimbang-nimbang tawarannya yang menurutku cukup menggiurkan. Tapi kenapa harus tinggal bersamanya sih. Aku takut dengan namja aneh ini.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersamamu?"tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Kan kau akan jadi pembantuku, jadi kau harus bersamaku selama 24 jam"

Tapi memang keadaan ekonomi yang menuntutku untuk menerima tawaran namja ini. Jadi, akan aku putuskan kalau aku mau menerima tawarannya saja.

"Baiklah, aku mau menerima penawaranmu. Kapan aku mulai kerja?" kataku antusias.

Baekhyun POV

Yes, akhirnya namja didepan ku ini mau menerima tawaranku. Jadi, aku bisa melihatnya dan bersamanya selama 24 jam. Akan ku buat kau tak bisa lepas dariku apapun yang terjadi my Yeoli. Tak kan kubiarkan kau lepas dari pandanganku barang sedetik pun.

"Kau akan bekerja untukku sekarang juga." Kataku bersemangat.

"APAAAAA?" kaget Yeol lebay.

"Sekarang aku antar kau pulang untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kau perlukan. Sepedamu biar tinggalkan saja disini karena kau sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi" perintahku sambil menyeretnya memasuki mobilku.

Chanyeol POV

Sekarang aku telah sampai di rumahku dan mengambil semua pakaian yang aku butuhkan. Kemudian aku pun berpamitan kepada nenekku setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kami pun berangkat menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Skip time

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain WOW. Rumahnya benar-benar seperti istana. Aku yakin siapapun yang tinggal disini pastilah amat bahagia, tetapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Rumah ini benar-benar sepi bak kuburan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa disini benar-benar sepi? Disini sepi karena memang hanya aku yang tinggal disini tak ada yang lainnya. Kedua orang tuaku benar-benar sibuk dengan pekarjaannya di Jepang. Dan pelayan-pelayan disini sudah aku pecat semua."katanya sambil berjalan berkeliling rumah dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Oh Tuhan, jadi aku akan mengurusi rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Apa dia sudah gila? Tiba-tiba saja pintu pun terbuka menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dan kemudian tampaklah dua orang namja yang sudah cukup berumur, yang satu memiliki wajah cantik dengan mata yang sangat tajam. Dan yang satunya namja tampan yang berwajah sangat ramah. Siapa ya mereka?

TBC

Thanks ya buat yang udah ngeriview. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Disini belum ada konflik utamanya. Kalian pasti bisa nebak siapa dua orang namja tadi.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : The End of My Choice

Cast : BaekYeol, Slight HunHan, KaiTae, KrisTao

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Sad

Sumarry : Langsung baca aja

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Saat sedang asyik dengan lamunanya, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah mewah tersebut terbuka menampilkan dua orang namja yang masih asyik berdebat satu sama lain.

"Yah, umma appa kenapa kalian pulang eoh?" kata Baekhyun menghentikan perdebatan kedua namja tadi.

'Kenapa Baekhyun memanggil mereka umma dan appa ya? Apa mereka umma dan appa Baekhyun?' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Yah, Baekhyunie. Seharusnya kau senang kami pulang lebih cepat, umma tau kau pasti sudah sangat merindukan pelukan umma mu ini." Kata namja cantik yang Baekhyun panggil umma seraya berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Umma! Lepasin. Aku malu." Kata Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang umma, tapi apa daya sepertinya si umma jago martial art dan memiliki tenaga yang kuat jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk ummanya.

"Yah, Huang Zi Tao! Lepaskan anakku! Kau tak lihat dia malu karena dilihat namja chingu nya?" kata sang appa membantu anaknya.

"Dia juga anakku Wu Yi Fan. Eh, maaf aku tadi tak melihatmu! (tinggi gitu masak gak keliatan sih Tao) Kau pasti namja chingu Baekhie, manis sekali." Kata Tao sambil mencubiti pipi Chanyeol.

"Umma, dia buk…."

"Waahh,,, kalau dilihat lihat dia mirip kau saat kau masih muda Tao bao" kata sang appa memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Benar juga ya. Namamu siapa? Sudah sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Baekhie?" Tanya sang umma.

"Maaf ahjumma, namaku Chanyeol dan aku bukan namja chingu Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol ramah.

"Jadi kau bukan namja chingu Baekhyun ya, sayang sekali." Kata Tao kecewa.

"Sudahlah Tao bao, mungkin mereka masih dalam tahap pendekatan." Kata Kris sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Yah! Wu Yi Fan! Jangan mengambil kesempatan. Urusan kita yang tadi belum selesai! Enak saja kau asal melupakannya saja." Kata Tao marah –marah dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris dengan mudahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Tao bao. Wo ai ni." Kata Kris sambil membujuk Tao agar mau memaafkannya.

"Umma! Appa! Kalau kalian mau bertengkar jangan disini. Dikamar kalian sendiri saja. Kau mengganggu acara ku dengan Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun marah-marah sambil memandang Chanyeol yang sepertinya merasa tidak enak karena melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Eh iya, maaf Baekhi Yeoli. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian. Kita akan menyelesaikannya di kamar Wu Yi Fan." Kata Tao sambil menyeret tangan Kris ke kamar. Sedangkan Kris sedang senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan agar sang istri mau memaafkannya.

"Dasar mereka itu, padahal sudah tua tapi kelakuannya benar-benar kekanak-kanakan." Kata Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Jadi mereka orang tua kandungmu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tentu saja, kau melihatnya kan tadi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya heran saja, mereka sepertinya masih muda."

"Umma melahirkanku saat ia baru berusia 15 tahun sedangkan appa berusia18 tahun." Kata Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Oooohh.. pantas saja mereka masih kelihatan muda. Dan umma mu itu namja ya?"

"Iya, memang kenapa kalau umma ku namja? Kau mau mengejekku?" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula kau masih beruntung memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu. Sedangkan aku, aku bahkan tak mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. Kata nenekku, ia menemukanku ditaman sendirian dan tak ada orang yang mencariku. Jadi nenek mengambilku dan merawatku sampai aku dewasa." Cerita Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, lagipula masih ada nenekmu dan aku yang sangat menyayangimu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar masih ada nenek dan kau yang me… eh, apa kau bilang tadi? Nenekku dan kau?" kata Chanyeol kaget.

"Aaa…. Tidak, lupakan saja omonganku tadi. Hehehehe…" kata Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ternyata kau lucu juga ya Baekhie."

"Yah Chanyeol! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Baekhie. Aku ini bosmu, panggil namaku dengan benar." Kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau kalau kesal terlihat tampan ya." Kata Chanyeol keceplosan.

"Aku memang tampan kok. Kau baru menyadarinya ya?" kata Baekhyun kepedean.

"Yah, pede sekali kau ini. Aku masih lebih tampan dibanding dirimu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau ini cantik Yeoli. Hahahaha…" kata Baekhyun puas.

"Terserah kau saja. Kapan aku harus mulai membersihkan seisi rumah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, jujur Chanyeol merasa kalau rumah ini terlalu besar kalau hanya ia yang akan mengurusi nya.

"Siapa bilang pekerjaanmu membersihkan rumah ini?"

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku menjadi pembantumu dan kau juga sudah memecat semua pelayanmu?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Aku memang sudah memecat pelayan-pelayan disini karena kerja mereka buruk dan umma ku akan mencarikan pelayan baru besok."

"Lalu apa pekerjaanku?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan pemikiran namja didepannya ini.

"Kau akan bekerja menjadi pembantu pribadiku. Jadi bersiap-siaplah! Kau harus melayani segala kebutuhanku." Kata Baekhyun sambil senyam senyum mesum.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Dimana kamarku? Aku harus meletakkan tasku terlebih dahulu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kamarmu ada dilantai dua, dan kau satu kamar denganku." Kata Baekhyun cengar cengir.

"MWOOO? Dasar mesum! Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Siapa yang mesum? Kau sekamar dengan ku agar memudahkanku saat aku membutuhkan mu."

"Ooooh, tapi jangan macam-macam ya! Awas kau kalau berani macam-macam denganku!" kata Chanyeol setuju.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun menuju kekamar mereka berdua. Ia pun segera menaruh tasnya dan menata seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam almari kosong yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menata pakaiannya sendiri sambil tersenyum hangat.

'Kenapa aku merasa sangat menyayangimu ya?' batin Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai menata, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat hangat berbeda dari biasanya.

'Kenapa aku seperti tak bisa menghindar darinya?' batin Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai menatanya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa sekarang Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan semakin mendekat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiam ditempat karena bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kini jarak keduanya hanya tinggal bebrapa centi lagi. Keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, saat bibir keduanya hampir bertemu tiba-tiba sang umma yang bernama Huang Zi Tao mengacaukan semuanya.

"Eh maaf, lagi-lagi aku mengganggu acara kalian. Aku hanya mengingatkan ini sudah saatnya makan malam. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk kalian. Lebih baik kalian makan malam dulu baru melanjutkan kegiatan kalian tadi. Hhihihi…." Kata Tao senang.

"Yah, umma! Kami akan turun kebawah. Sudah umma pergi sana hush…hush!" kesal Baekhyun sambil seenak jidatnya mengusir ibunya.

"Iya iya umma keluar." Kata Tao mengalah.

.

.

Di ruang makan

"Kau akan menginap disini Yeoli ah?" Tanya Kris selaku kepala keluarga.

"Nde appa. Chanyeol tidak hanya akan menginap disini, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini bersamaku. Kalian tau kan kalau aku sebenarnya kesepian." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Waahh…. Ini bagus Yeoli bisa menemani Baekhie bermain." Kata Tao senang.

"Maafkan kami Baekhyun, selama ini kami tak menyadari kalau kau sebenarnya sangat kesepian." Kata Kris membuat seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Seandainya kembaranmu masih ada disini, seandainya bukan karena kebodohan umma yang membuat kembaranmu hilang. Kau tak akan kesepian seperti ini." Kata Tao sedih sambil memeluk Kris.

"Sudahlah Tao Bao, semuanya sudah terjadi, tak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Yang penting sekarang Baekhyun tidak kesepian lagi karena sudah ada Chanyeol yang akan menemaninya." Kata Kris menenangkan sang istri.

"Kau benar. Tapi Chanyeolie apa kedua orang tuamu taka pa kalau kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Tao.

"Saya tidak memiliki orang tua ahjumma, sejak kecil saya tinggal dengan nenek saya. Dan nenek saya telah mengijinkan saya untuk tinggal disini." Kata Chanyeol memerikan jawaban.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Karena kau namja chingu Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau memanggil kami umma dan appa.

"Baiklah umma appa." Kata Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena sekarang ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk memanggil seseorang.

'Kenapa aku merasa bahagia sekali ia memanggilku seperti itu?' batin Tao

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau aku updetnya lamaaaaaaaa banget. Dan maaf kalau disini aku buat Baekhyun yang jadi seme soalnya menurutku pribadi sih mereka berdua sama sama manis dan imut. Maaf kalau nggak sesuai sama pemikiran kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya. Semua kritik dan saran aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Mohon REVIEWNYA buat yang chapter ini ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : The End of My Choice

Cast : BaekYeol, Slight HunHan, KaiTae, KrisTao

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Sad

Sumarry : Langsung baca aja

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Kau belum tidur Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun karena merasa namja di sebelahnya itu masih sibuk mencari posisi tidur yang enak.

"Aku tak bisa tidur Baekki, kalau kau sudah mengantuk, kau tidur saja duluan."

"Kenapa tak bisa tidur hem? Besok kan kita masih harus sekolah."

"Entahlah, tapi aku senang tinggal disini."

"Kau senang karena tinggal bersamaku kan?" goda Baekhyun.

"Enak aja, aku senang karena aku merasakan suasana keluarga disini. Kau beruntung mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tau saja Yeol. Sebenarnya, akupun baru kali ini merasakan suasana keluarga seperti ini. Umma dan appa tak pernah pulang karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan di Jepang. Dan jujur aku sangat kesepian, kalaupun pulang ke Korea, umma dan appa pasti sibuk di ruang kerja mereka dan tak memperhatikan aku. Tapi kali ini berbeda, entah mengapa aku merasa mereka berubah karena kedatanganmu disini." Curhat Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Tadi umma mu bilang kau sebenarnya memiliki kembaran ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu."

"Memangnya sekarang kembaranmu itu dimana? Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Aku tak tau, sejak kecil kami sudah berpisah. Namanya Chanhyun. Kata umma saat itu aku, Chanhyun dan umma berjalan-jalan ditaman, aku dan Chanhyun masih berumur 3 tahun."

FLASH BACK

"Cup-cup Chanie jangan menangis lagi ya, nanti umma akan membelikan Chanie mainan." Kata Tao berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang tak berhenti menangis karena terjatuh.

"Wuaaahh… bayooon, ma bayooon." Kata Baekhyun kecil sambil menarik-narik baju sang umma yang sedang sibuk menenangkan adik kembarnya.

"Aduuuh… Baekie sebentar ya, adikmu masih nangis." Kata sang umma tanpa memperhatikan sang anak yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya karena mengikuti tukang balon.

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk dengan berbagai macam cara, Chanhyun pun berhenti menangis. Taopun akhirnya lega, tapi kelegaan nya tak bertahan lama setelah mengetahui anaknya yang satu lagi tak ada di sekitarnya. Karena panic dan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan (maklum karena ini Tao masih berumur 18 tahun dan belum ngerti cara yang benar menjadi seorang ibu), Tao pun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai menangis lagi di bangku taman sendirian untuk mecari Baekhyun.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya Tao pun menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang mengikuti penjual balon.

"Kau kemana saja Baeki? Umma mencarimu dari tadi, umma kira kau hilang di culik orang." Kata Tao sambil menggendong Baekhyun.

"Bayooon." Ronta Baekhyun di gendongan sang umma muda kita.

"Baiklah umma belikan kamu balon. Ahjussi aku beli balon nya 2 ne."

"Yeeee bayooon." Girang Baekhyun.

"Omona…. Aku lupa Chanie aku tinggal di taman." Panic Tao. Ia benar-benar lupa telah meninggalkan anak bungsunya di taman sendirian karena terlalu panic saat menyadari Baekhyun tak ada di taman.

Sesampainya ditaman, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana karena hari sudah gelap. Ia terus mencoba mencari sang anak yang tadi ia tinggalkan di bangku taman sendirian, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk mencari bersama sang suami dan lapor pada polisi.

Sampai berbulan-bulan, tak pernah ada kabar mengenai ditemukannya anaknya. Akhirnya, Tao dan Kris pun putus asa dan memilih pindah ke Jepang dalam waktu yang lama.

FLASH BACK END

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya. Aku turut bersedih Baeki." Kata Chanyeol sambil menenang kan Baekhyun yang sedikit terisak saat bercerita tadi.

"Terima kasih Yeoli." Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Yah! Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Kesal Chanyeol yang baru sadar bahwa kini Baekhyun tengah memeluknya erat.

"Galak sekali kau ini, aku kan hanya butuh pelukan hangat."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah ngantuk. Aku mau tidur aja. Jumuseyo Baekkie."

"Aku juga ngantuk. Jumuseyo Yeoli."

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Tok tok tok…

"Mereka ini apa masih tidur sih? Aku bangunin aja mereka." kesal Tao karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari penghuni kamar.

"OMONA!" kaget Tao karena tengah melihat pemandangan sang anak tercinta sedang tidur dengan calon menantunya, tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang membuat Tao kaget. Yang membuat Tao umma kaget adalah karena saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas sambil saling berpelukan mesra.

Tapi teriakan Tao tadi membuat kedua orang yang tengah ia pandang jadi terbangun. Dan…

1

2

3

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak keduanya bersamaan sampai membuat sang appa sukses menyemburkan kopinya. Masih untung rumah Baekhyun amat sangat luas, jadi teriakan mereka tadi tak akan mengganggu para tetangga.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya masih berpakaian sangat lengkap dengan selimut.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Jelas-jelas tadi kau juga memelukku." Kata Baekhyun tak terima.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah teriak-teriak?" kata sang appa yang baru saja muncul karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan mereka.

"Ini chaggy, biasa anak muda. Kita dulukan juga begitu." Kata Tao sambil mulai manja-manjaan dengan Kris.

"Ne Tao bao, tapi sekarang pun kita kan tetap masih muda." Kata Kris sambil mengecup bibir sang istri.

"Yah gege! Jangan disini kan ada mereka." Kata Tao manja.

"Tak apa, biar mereka belajar sekalian tentang bagaimana morning kiss yang baik, dan bukan morning scream." Kata Kris sambil mencium Tao lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan, tapi juga lumatan-lumatan panas yang membuat kedua orang namja yang sedari tadi menonton kegiatan Tao dan Kris menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

'Kenapa umma dan appa Baekhyun harus melakukan itu disini sih? Dan tadi mereka bilang agar aku dan Baekhyun belajar melakukannya? Yang benar saja.' Batin Chanyeol shock karena melihat adegan dewasa secara live.

"Umma, appa berhenti beradegan dewasa di hadapan kami. Kami ini masih polos, jadi jangan racuni kami." Kata Baekhyun kesal karena ia jadi merasa ingin melakukan adegan seperti yang Tao dan Kris lakukan kepada namja di sebelahnya.

Akhirnya Tao dan Kris pun menyudahi acara morning kiss mereka yang terganggu oleh sang aegya yang sok polos ini.

"Ya Baekkie! Jangan sok polos. Lagi pula apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan semalam hah? Kenapa tadi kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" Protes Tao kepada anaknya.

"Kami tak melakukan apa-apa kok umma. Tadi itu kami tidak sengaja." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ne umma, Baekkie benar kok. Eh, tapi omong-omong ini jam berapa ya?"

"Ini sudah jam 7, dan kalian apa tidak berangkat sekolah?" tanya Kris.

"MWOOOO?" kaget keduanya.

"Kita telaaaaaat." Panic Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi, mereka tak sadar kalau mereka masuk ke kamar mandi sama-sama. Menyisakan Tao dan Kris yang melongo dibuatnya.

"Dasar Baekhyun itu, cepat sekali tindakanya. Padahal mereka belum menikah, tapi sudah berani mandi bersama." Kata Kris.

"Kan sama seperti appa nya. Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku harus kehilangan masa mudaku karena mengandung anak di usia 15 tahun." Kata Tao menyindir sang suami sambil pergi ke ruang makan diikuti Kris yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Kita kembali ke pasangan BaekYeol yang sedang berada di kamar mandi dengan keadaan panic karena takut telat. Hal itu membuat mereka satu sama lain tak menyadari bahwa kini mereka sedang berada di satu kamar mandi yang sama. Saat ini, mereka sudah mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka masing-masing sampai hanya meninggalkan dalaman saja. Lalu mereka masing-masing berniat menghidupkan keran sampai…

1

2

3

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak mereka lagi bersamaan.

"Kenapa mereka berdua hobby sekali teriak-teriak sih? Lama-lama aku bisa mati muda karena teriakan mereka berdua." Kesal Kris.

"Pasti Baekkie melakukannya dalam sekali hentak tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kok Baekhyun ikutan teriak ya?" Kata Tao dengan cepat menyimpulkan semuanya. #maap Tao nya jadi pervert

"Ini salahku karena tak pernah mengajarkannya bagaimana melakukan itu dengan lembut." Kata Kris jadi ikutan pervert. #ceritanya virus yadong nya author menular ke mereka

"Kau saat pertama dulu juga kasar seperti itu."

"Tapi Tao bao suka kan?" goda Kris membuat wajah sang istri kini memerah semerah tomat.

Kembali ke dua orang yang teriak-teriak tadi.

"Keluar kau! Kenapa kau selalu saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sih." Kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau yang keluar! Ini kan rumah ku. Jadi aku yang akan mandi duluan."

"Tapi, nanti kita berdua bisa telat."

"Ya udah, kita mandi bareng aja biar cepet." Kata Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Andweee…" protes Chanyeol.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Lebih baik cepat karena aku tak mau kita telat."

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti saran Baekhyun karena dirinya juga takut telat. Alhasil keduanya mandi bersama dengan saling memunggungi satu sama lain, tapi sesekali mereka masing-masing menoleh dan melirik kearah lawannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan keduanya ya? Siapa Chanhyun sebenarnya? Apakah Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya itu?

Makasih buat yang udah review. Maaf aku nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Aku cuma bisa bilang makasih banyak.

Mohon review nya lagi buat yang chap ini ya. Aku butuh koment dari kalian semua. RNR PLISSSS….


End file.
